A problem that often occurs with audio amplification is clipping. Clipping may occur when an amplifier is overdriven by high input signal levels and the amplifier attempts to deliver an output voltage beyond its maximum capability, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. In FIG. 1A, the peaks 102 and troughs 103 of signal 101 are reproduced accurately, so no clipping occurs. In FIG. 1B, the peaks 105 and troughs 106 of signal 104 exceed the maximum output voltage 107 of the amplifier, so the amplitudes of peaks 105 and troughs 106 are clipped to the maximum output voltage 107 causing a distortion in the signal output by the amplifier. In some cases, the distortion may cause undesirable sounds to the listener and/or damage to audio equipment. Accordingly, it is generally desirable to reduce clipping of a signal by an amplifier.